1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the application relates to a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of information technology, it becomes easier and easier to obtain necessary information from daily-used electronic devices. On the other hand, relying on the dramatic improvement of the state of the art, handheld electronic devices are developed to be lighter and slimmer. With the advantage of being portable, handheld electronic devices are popular and broadly used in daily life.
Taking cell phones as an example, various types of cell phones such as bar type, folded type, rotate type, slide type, etc. are proposed to meet different preferences and requirements. In respect to slide type cell phones, two bodies are slidably coupled together to be operated in an expanding mode and a retracting mode. Stacking the two bodies facilitates minimizing dimensions of the slide type cell phone, while the two bodies are expanded in specific operating modes. With the advancement of touch screen technology, cell phone touch screen functions gradually replace conventional key press functions. Thus, the subject of issue is how to have a larger usable surface on a cell phone body that has limited space.